


Los juegos del hambre versión KSB

by Rosa94



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa94/pseuds/Rosa94
Summary: Los juegos del hambre versión Koi suru boukun
Relationships: Morinaga Tetsuhiro/Tatsumi Souichi, tatsumi souichi/Isogai
Kudos: 2





	Los juegos del hambre versión KSB

-¡Cálmate Tomoe!- dijo el hermano al ver como su hermanito ,de tan solo doce años recién cumplidos, no paraba de balbucear y frotarse las manos. Hábito que lo caracterizaba cuando se ponía nervioso.

\- No puedo, este año mi nombre entrará en la urna- dijo casi sollozando.

Su doceavo cumpleaños era el peor de su vida.

Y aunque para Souichi ya hacía tiempo que su propio nombre aparecía en urna, sabía por experiencia propia que era imposible acostumbrarse.

Sobre todo este año. Cada veinticinco años se "celebraba" un vasallaje, Los juegos del hambre que se llevaban cada año, cambiaban cuando pasaban veinticinco años. No se sabía la temática de este año, pero por costumbre todos los vasallajes solo complicaba que los elegidos o tributos ,como solían llamarlos en la capital, permanecieran con vida.

Sobrevivir a los juegos del hambre ya era complicado, Souichi no creía que seria posible que alguien ganara el vasallaje de no ser porque ya había un ganador, que encima era un habitante de su mismo distrito.

El distrito más pobre, el más alejado de la capital, el que menos habitantes tenía, el distrito que solo tenía un vencedor, el distrito doce. Ese era el lugar donde vivía Souichi, su hermano Tomoe y su hermana Kanako. 

Habían quedado huérfanos cuando su padre murió en una explosión en la mina y su madre le siguió a causa de su enfermedad. 

De no ser por su Tía, los tres hubieran terminado en la calle o peor un orfanato debido a esto, Souichi se sentía en deuda con su Tía y desde muy joven había aprendido a cazar para poner la comida en la mesa.

Como si Tía tenia dos hijos, había muchas bocas que mantener en la casa y aunque su esposo se había rehusado al principio por esa misma razón, Souichi le había cerrado la boca cuando azotó contra la mesa las primeras presas que cazó.

Aunque sólo tenía dieciséis años era muy hábil con el arco y la flecha. Y a pesar de la mala calidad de vida que se vivían en ese distrito, el y sus hermanos, supieron arreglárselas.

Pero la mayor adversidad apenas iba a tocar su puerta.

Fue a finales de abril.

Souichi tenía diecisiete años.

Tomoe acaba de cumplir doce y Kanako solo tenía ocho, aún era muy joven para participar.

Ese día unas horas antes de ir a la ceremonia de tributos, Souichi se preparaba para ir de cazeria.

Aunque era temprano, Tomoe lo descubrió.

-No se como puedes ir a cazar en un momento así- dijo, sentado, observando cómo su hermano se ponía los zapatos y la campera para salir.

\- Es mejor si le dejo a la Tia algo para que nos espere después de la ceremonia-

-Estas tranquilo- era una afirmación más que una pregunta pero Souichi lo tomo más como una interrogante.

-Si estuviera en tu lugar estaría más tranquilo todavía, solo un papel lleva tu nombre, en una canasta que tiene, ¿cuantos?¿mil papeles?-

\- Es fácil para ti, Souichi, solo te queda este año y el que viene, después estarás libre de los "Juegos del hambre"- No fue la intención de Tomoe que le salieran como un reclamo.

-...-

-No quise decir eso, es solo que estoy nervioso, ni siquiera me gusta verlos por televisión, es..-

Souichi lo interrumpió.- No importa, tonto, no me molesta, pero hacerte la cabeza pensando en eso, no soluciona nada, no podemos cambiar nada.-

Tomoe creyó escuchar un poco de resignación y melancolía en su hermano y aunque quiso hablar con él, Souichi se le adelantó de nuevo, como hacía siempre en realidad.

-Nos vemos a las diez, intentaré llegar más temprano-

Tomoe se preocupaba por su hermano, sobre todo porque aunque lo escondía, sabía que había sufrido mucho durante ese tiempo que quedaron huérfanos y casi fueron llevados al orfanato.

Sin embargo parecía que nunca era el momento para hablar de eso, o más bien, Souichi siempre huía de la conversación.

\----------------------------

Suichi cruzó la cerca de alambre que separaba el Gueto, así se llamaba la villa en la que vivía, del bosque. Usualmente la cerca estaba electrificada pero eso era un rumor, igualmente, él siempre lanzaba piedras para comprobar.

Después de cruzar, caminaba por el bosque, con cuidado de no pisar muy fuerte y ahuyentar a los animales. 

Aunque era muy temprano y no había animales por la zona esperaba poder cazar un par de ardillas al menos. Con algo de suerte, tal vez consiga un pato o un conejo. Asi podía cambiar las ardillas por arroz o fideo en el Mercado negro.

Había un chico que usualmente era el que compraba sus presas, Souichi no hablaba mucho con él las primeras veces que se vio obligado para ir al Mercado negro, pero con el paso de los años se volvió mas una costumbre.

Sin quererlo Souichi empezó a recordar.

-Pareces feliz, ¿Cómo es el Mercado Negro?- preguntó una pequeña Kanako.

-Que dices, no estoy feliz pero es agradable saber que no volveré con las manos vacías… el marcado es sucio, como siempre, normalmente hay mucha gente al medio día - Souichi no sabía qué más decir sobre ese lugar.

\- Eh, ¿Solo eso?, pero siempre pareces emocionado por ir allí me da curiosidad- dijo mientras su dedo se apoyaba en su mejilla.

-No es emoción, solo quiero deshacerme de las presas es todo- inconscientemente recordó al chico que siempre le compraba lo que cazaba.

Sinceramente, conseguir dinero era algo que hacía muy feliz a Souichi. 

"A cualquiera", pensó.

Una ardilla y un águila.

Souchi suspiró.

Una ardilla no era mucho dinero. 

Si hubieran sido solo él y sus hermanos, podía darse el lujo de vender el águila y arreglárselas con una ardilla para los tres. Pero entre su tía, su tío y su primo. 

Lo vio muy difícil.

Quería seguir cazando para ver si podía conseguir algo pero sabía que ya se había tomado diez minutos más y que ya había pasado un tiempo en el bosque.

Decidió volver.

"Igual, puedo volver mañana", pensó, intentando ser optimista sobre su situación, la ceremonia de tributos, sobre todo en realidad.

Al llegar, vio que Tomoe lo esperaba listo y se asustó pensando que era muy tarde.

Pero su hermano lo calmó de inmediato.

-Llegaste justo, pero si no te apuras si llegaremos tarde-

Sin decir ni una palabra Souichi marchó hacia la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos.

Había crecido estos últimos años así que se vio obligado a comprar ropa en el mercado, esto era más un gasto innecesario que se volvió necesario a la fuerza.

Así que Souichi tragándose su hambre se vio forzado a gastar las presas que tan difícilmente había conseguido para comprar un par de camisas y pantalones.

Cuando estuvo listo, Tomoe y él se despidieron de su Tía y Kanako, y se fueron a la ceremonia de tributos.

Su primo había cumplido diecinueve años y como era mayor de edad, estaba en la mina con su padre. 

Ese era el futuro de Suichi después de cumplir los dieciocho y librarse de que su nombre salga elegido para Los juegos del hambre.

Tomoe y él fueron separados por su edad. Ambos estaban en distintos sectores.

Cuando todos los niños y niñas de entre doce y dieciocho años fueron asignados a sus respectivos lugares; la anfitriona,una señora con una curiosa ropa y rara peluca, empezó a explicar como todos los años porque se llevaban a cabo los Juegos.

Todo está ceremonias se hubieran evitado, si solo los distritos no hubieran tenido la estúpida idea de rebelarse contra el capitolio.

Esta especie de juego enfermizo donde se mataban unos a otros para sobrevivir eran producto del error de gente que ya estaba muerta.

Souichi no era idiota, sabia la injusticia que cometía Capitolio pero ¿Qué podía hacer? .

Sólo quedaba aguantar y sobrevivir. 

Por eso cuando eligieron a las dos chicas, a pesar de que las conocía del colegio, solo sintió mucha lástima.

No recordaba sus nombres, pero la pelirroja era hija del dueño de la tienda de zapatos y la rubia era hija de un sastre. 

Eran chicas que gozaban de , si bien no muy buena, una aceptable condición económica.

Perdido en esos pensamientos era de esperar que no escuchara bien a la presentadora anunciando que ahora era el turno de los hombres.

Así que cuando escuchó ese nombre, era de esperar que casi se desmayara ahí mismo.

-Tatsumi Tomoe-

No, era imposible, un papel entre miles.

¡¿Por qué?!

Cuando miro a su hermano siendo escoltado por los agentes de la paz, se vio obligado a volver a la realidad. Se sintió como ese niño que había perdido a sus padres.

No lo pensó como usualmente lo hacía con todo.

No analizo lo que pasaría si moría. Esa día ni siquiera cruzo su mente.

Se abrió paso entre la gente, corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano y gritó.

-¡Soy voluntario!-Las palabras le salieron atropelladas- ¡Me ofrezco como tributo!- soltaba agitado.

Empujó a Tomoe hacia atrás mientras el niño intentaba detenerlo.

-¡No!-gritó- ¡Estás loco qué va a pasar con Kanako, Souichi!-

Un agente de la paz lo retenía intentando que volviera a su lugar en el grupo.

Souchi ignorándolo subió y se puso a la izquierda de donde estaban las chicas.

Si Tomoe estaba llorando no , su hermano mayor no puedo escucharlo. Estaba en shock. Mirando a la multitud enfrente de él. Los veía por inercia, atrapado en sus pensamientos apenas fue consciente del segundo nombre masculino que salió.

-Morinaga Tetsuhiro-

Souichi lo conocía del colegio. Era el hijo del panadero del distrito. El chico alto tenía un hermano mayor que no se presentó voluntario por él. Era de esperarse. Lo que hizo Souichi era algo impensable. Nadie lo había hecho antes.

Era como entregar tu vida a cambio de otra.

El joven de pelo negro camino tranquilo hasta ponerse al lado de Souichi.

Inconscientemente Souichi se vio obligado a recordar la vez que Morinaga le había salvado la vida. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Algunas semanas después de la muerte de sus padres Souichi intentaba vender la ropa de su madre, de su padre para conseguir dinero y ayudar a su tía. Ya era bastante malo que su tío no los quisiera ahí. De alguna forma Soichi terminó entendiendo a su Tío, tres bocas más era..más gasto.

En medio de la noche, caminando por el distrito sin éxito de vender la ropa pensó que era mejor morirse ahí mismo.

No sabía qué hacer.

"Que nos lleven al orfanato y que sea lo que dios quiera"

Está agotado y decepcionado.

Estaba muriendose de hambre.

Y en medio de todos esos pensamientos, sintió que la mirada de alguien se clavaba en él.

Cuando la busco se encontró con un par de ojos grandes, mirando con curiosidad.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo?-

Souichi quería lanzarle alguna maldición o decirle que deje de mirarlo y se ocupe de sus asuntos.

Pero no tenía fuerza ni para eso.

-Tengo hambre- dijo casi susurrando, no supo como hizo el otro chico para escucharlo

-Espera, ya vuelvo-

Souichi lo espero, sin saber qué pensar.

-Toma- dijo pasándole por la ventana dos panes muy grandes y largos- Están calientes, un cliente lo encargo pero no lo retiró y como ya vamos a cerrar no creo que lo retire-

Souichi lo miró con incredulidad.

Los acogió bajo sus brazos y antes de que pudiera decir gracias una señora apareció tras el niño y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. 

-Qué te pasa mocoso-

Souichi la miró mudo y algo asustado. La mujer era imponente.

-No puedes ir por ahí regalando la mercadería, ¡¿Sabes lo que cuesta producir esos panes?!- le gritó. - Ey, tu devuélvemelo-

Pero mientras la señora gritaba, Souichi huyó lo más rápido que pudo de la escena. 

Al día siguiente descubrió que el niño que lo había ayudado iba a su colegio. Tenia un moretón horrible en la frente y Souichi sintió la necesidad de ir a disculparse pero extrañamente como el niño siempre estaba rodeado de sus amigos, nunca parecía presentarse la ocasión para hablar con el.

Ese mismo día a la salida cruzo miradas con él pero él apartó sus ojos rápido. Souichi sin saber porque miro al piso y vio esperanza.

Una flor florecía en medio del pavimento del suelo. 

Fue increíble como la naturaleza encontraba la forma de salir adelante.

Y él supo cómo iba a sobrevivir.

Con la llegada de la primavera de su lado, cazar no iba ser tan complicado.

De todas formas nunca pudo agradecerle a Morinaga por lo que hizo. 

"Y nunca voy a poder hacerlo, porque moriremos en los juegos", pensó.

Lo escoltaron a una habitación muy elegante y le dijeron que sus familiares vendrían a despedirse de él. Después partirían en un tren hacia el capitolio.

Fue una formalidad informarle antes, aunque Souichi no estuviera de acuerdo, no iban a respetar su opinión.

Así era el Capitolio.

El primero en entrar, para su sorpresa, fue Isogai.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Souichi- lo miraba con algo de lastima- No tienes que preocuparte, yo ayudare a tus hermanos mientras no estés-

El joven de cabello largo estaba atónito. Isogai era.. el tipo que le compraba las presas en el Mercado negro. Es verdad que se conocieron por necesidad, incluso conversaban a gusto esos días pero Souichi no lo conocía mucho. 

Que este chico se encargara de sus hermanos era una tarea muy pesada para un simple conocido.

Souichi no sabía qué pensar.

-Isogai..- no podía encontrar su voz para expresarse.

-Souichi, yo por mucho tiempo.. fue porque nos conocimos, incluso las veces que discutimos el precio de las presas..-se detuvo y una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios- incluso pelear fue divertido..- Lo miró con sus grandes ojos brillantes- te ayudare porque te...-

Un soldado de la paz entró para decirle que se había terminado su tiempo. 

Intentó resistirse mientras era arrastrado levantó la voz.

-¡Se que puedes hacerlo, Souichi, se que volverás!

Isogai intentó quedarse en vano, fue arrastrado hacia la salida.

Junto cuando Souichi pudo encontrar su voz y responder a Isogai ,en ese instante, sus hermanos y su tía cruzaron la puerta.

-Hermano- lloró Kanako, mientras se aferraba a su ropa. 

Tomoe lo miraba agobiado.

-Pero que hiciste- Moviendo la cabeza- Que vamos a hacer si.. si-

Su tía lo cortó antes de que pudiera terminar. 

-Estoy segura que podrías ganar- dijo, Souichi la miró expectante- Sabes cazar y eres muy bueno-

\- No es lo mismo que cazar personas- trago. No era parecido en lo absoluto.

Pero su tía seguía intentando darle ánimos - No sé mucho sobre eso.. pero si se que siempre encuentras la forma de salir adelante -dijo mientras su mano caía en su hombro, una acción que buscaba darle algún tipo de confort. 

Souichi intentó sonreír sin ganas.

-Lo entiendo-

Cuando se abrió la puerta y su familia desapareció, entendió que estaba solo en esto.

Fue llevado junto con las dos chicas y Morinaga a la estación. A ninguno se le permitió ir a su casa a buscar su ropa o pertenencias.

Una de las chicas seguía llorando.

-Tranquila preciosa-le dijo un hombre desarreglado cuando subieron al tren- guarda esas lagrimas para la cámaras, seguro que así te ganarás algunos patrocinadores- término mientras sacaba una botella de quien sabe donde-

Eso solo hizo que la chica hiciera un sonido de ahogo y llorara en silencio. 

-Por favor no diga esas cosas tan fríamente- dijo Morinaga, las palabras le salieron algo agudas , parecía que había llorado.

-Escucha niño bonito, aca no te perdonan la vida por ser una buena persona, si no quieren morir cuando suene el cañón es mejor que se acostumbren, verán peores cosas que una niña llorando en la arena-

Los cuatro estaban mudos.

Una señora en ropa extravagante se reunió con ellos inesperadamente.

-No le hagan casos chicos, Haymitch no sabe cómo presentarse adecuadamente, soy Effie- se presentó, dando la mano a cada uno. - Seré su guía y les resolveré cualquier duda que tengan. -

Se veía amigable aunque sus ropas eran muy llamativas.

Parecía sacada de un carnaval.

Souichi no podía creer lo que veía, nunca había visto tanta comida en toda su vida.

La mesa alargada estaba decorada con platillos de todos los colores.

Souichi pensó que era el único asombrado pero al mirar a las chicas y a Morinaga se dio cuenta que ese no era el caso.

Haymitch no dijo nada por suerte. 

Effie sólo los alentó a comer lo que quisieran.

Souichi se dio cuenta que empezaba a conocer las verdaderas diferencias entre su hogar y el capitolio. Era extraño, se sentía enojado, frustrado.

Aunque las sábanas eran más cómodas que las que tenía en la casa de su tía, aunque sabía que debía descansar mucho por lo que se venía en los juegos. Aun si era consciente de eso. 

No puedo dormir.

Las palabras de Isogai se mezclaron en su cabeza.

"Te ayudare.. porque te.."

"Ese tonto, que quiso decir.. por que dio tantas vueltas para decirme.. parecía que quería decirme algo.."

A la tarde del día siguiente, faltando un par de horas para llegar al Capitolio, las chicas y Moringa le ofrecieron sentarse con ellos para hablar sobre los juegos.

Souichi no está nada emocionado con hablar con gente que dadas las circunstancias podrían matarlo o él podría matarlo en los juegos. 

Pero se dio cuenta que necesitaba conseguir aliados, en cualquier caso sería peor si los tres se aliaban para matarlo a él primero.

En medio de la charla descubrió que la chica pelirroja se llamaba Momoko y la chica rubia hija del sastre, se llamaba , Miharu.

Ambas tenían fe en que tal vez podrían volver a casa, junto con la fortuna que le era dada al ganador de los juegos, que pasaba a llamarse "vencedor". 

Momoko tenía un hermano con discapacidad y la plata le ayudaría mucho. 

Miharu solo quería volver sana, se conformaba con no terminar con problemas mentales o alguna amputación.

Morinaga también se conformaba con eso.

Así pasaron la tarde, hablando de cómo fueron los juegos anteriores. Preguntándose cómo serán ahora.

¿Una isla?

¿La selva?

¿El bosque?

¿Una montaña?

Souichi se conformaba con cualquier lugar que no sea con nieve. Recordaba como cuando era un niño vio morir a los tributos de hipotermia en una ocasión de los juegos.

Cuando bajaron del tren, Effie los detuvo.

-Chicos alístense con la ropa que prefieran, que les toque según su dormitorio, yo vendré en un par de horas para llevarlos a las entrevistas.

  
  
  


Souichi no pudo creer lo que vio y escuchó.

Las entrevistas concurrieron normal, cuando fue su turno intentó poner buena cara y contestar de manera simpática las preguntas como le sugirió Haytmich. Lo que por supuesto se le daba fatal.

Pero tenía que intentarlo al menos.

Miraba por la pequeña pantalla del televisor de la sala de espera, a los que serían sus contrincantes o mejor dicho las personas que intentarían matarlo.

Espero escuchar alguna debilidad o algo que pudiera favorecerle o actitudes de las que debería cuidarse.

Por ejemplo el chico rubio del distrito dos era muy hábil con la espada, según mencionó había practicado desde que era un niño.

Su sueño siempre fue participar en los juegos.

"Está loco", pensó Souichi.

Souichi no se molestaba en aprenderse los nombres de sus rivales le bastaba con encasillarlos según su distrito. 

Y todo transcurrió tranquilo hasta la entrevista de Morinaga.

Souichi no sabía qué esperaba de esa entrevista, pero estaba seguro que no esperaba lo que presenció.

-Y cuéntanos sobre tu vida en el distrito. Eres un chico bien parecido- Hizo una pausa y miró al público-¿No están de acuerdo? Si que lo es - Se río y el público también- Seguro tienes a alguien esperando por ti- la audiencia silbaba, reía y aplaudía.

\- No tengo a nadie- contestó un poco tímido.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó con sorpresa- Bueno, pero ¿Tal vez tienes algún interés?-

-Si.. podría decirse, pero estoy seguro que no ni siquiera sabía mi nombre antes de los juegos.- dijo sonando algo decepcionado.

-Bueno, te diré algo si ganas los juegos esa persona sin duda sabrá tu nombre- dijo entusiasmado, riendo y mirando al público. 

-¿No están de acuerdo?, ¡Todos aman a los vencedores!, lo más probable es que tengas una oportunidad con él o ella si vuelves-

-No lo creo-

El presentador ahora lo miró con genuina sorpresa pero no necesito preguntar.

-Porque él vino conmigo- 

Fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre su cabeza, Souichi ni siquiera parpadeo.

Al ver entrar a Morinaga a la sala. 

Lo agarró del cuello y lo empujó contra la pared.

-¿Pero qué problema tienes conmigo?, ¡eh!- dijo levantando la barbilla.- ¡No me hablas y ahora resulta que estas enamorado de mi!- 

Morinaga lo miraba mudo y absorto. 

Haymitch lo jalo hacia atrás , lo separó de Morinaga, con fuerza que Souichi no sabía que un hombre alcohólico podía tener.

-Cálmate chico rudo-

\- Él tiene la culpa- dijo en un tono amenazador. 

-El solo quiere ayudarte-

-Esto no es un maldita novela, no veo cómo demonios podría ayudarme- Haymitch lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó arrastras a la habitación más cercana y vacía que encontró, indicando a Morinaga que los siga- hey, ¡Suéltame!, no me toques, ¡hey!-

-Cálmate, Souki-

-Souichi-

-Souichi- confirmó. -Estas lleno de ira ¿No?-

Souichi lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, intentó respirar para tragarse su bronca. 

Nada bueno venía de sus arranques, eso lo sabía por experiencia. 

-Y.. cuando empieza la explicación-

-Escucha, Morinaga intenta ayudarte a conseguir patrocinadores-

Souichi lo miró sorprendido.

-Bueno tu y tu carisma no estaban funcionando- dijo en tono burlón- si no quieres morir de hambre allí adentro había que hacer algo.- término mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Cómo se supone que esto ayuda..?-

\- Bueno a la gente le gusta los romances y ser gay está de moda-

-No somos un carnaval andante, hijo de ..- Souichi se preparaba para golpearlo pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Souichi lo siento-

Souichi lo miró en silencio, Morinaga era.. un tema difícil para él.

-No pensé que te ibas a enojar tanto-

-¿Y qué pensaste, si se puede saber?- dijo con su actitud poco impresionada.

-Solo quiero.. -

-¿Quieres hacer una alianza conmigo, es eso?-

Ahora fue el turno de Morinaga de mirarlo mudo.

Cuando regresaron a los dormitorios, no tenía ganas de cenar pero tenía que ganar algo de peso para los juegos y desperdiciar un banquete como ese parecía ser un pecado.

Aun así, se sentó en silencio mientras los demás hablaban, nadie mencionó la entrevista de Morinaga por suerte. 

  
  



End file.
